eschalonfandomcom-20200213-history
Item Rarity
Rarity is also used to generate random loot, and to determine how difficult items are to identify. There are amounts of gold in the list, but they obviously don't require lore/intelligence to identify. Both rarity 1 and 0 are automatically identified, but 0 is for items that never appear in random loot. There are also some repeats of names, like "Armor" and "Boots". These are actually different items with different attributes (armor rating, damage, etc.) and the same name. And some, like lockpicks, actually appear at multiple rarities. Book III Rarity 0 Gildedmoon Pendant 7, Gildedmoon Pendant 10, Gildedmoon Pendant 13, Gildedmoon Pendant 22, A sailor's logbook, Captain logbook, Orakur - Of Fact and Fiction, Gruel, Premium Gruel, Candecium Dust, Pearl, 100 Gold Pieces, 50 Gold Pieces, Advanced Key, Bluish Key, Brass Key, Copper Key, Diamond Key, Gold Key, Heavy Key, Jade Key, Rusted Key, Security Key, Silver Key, Simple Key, Spooky Key, Strange Key, Tarnished Key, Turquoise Key, Arm bones, Crafting Hammer, Fetid Grubb Tumor, Wolf Pelt, Ulgolek Branch, Cheap Glass Crystal, Fandugan Pass, Deadly Skills Permit, A sealed letter, Maggot's Letter, A strange note, An unsealed letter, Sparkling Divinity, Astral Blossom Nut, Akadai Gland, Miss Bimbles, Akadai Kingspawn Head, Akadai Withered Head, Troll Teeth, Crux of Ages, Crux of Ether, Crux of Fire, Crux of Terra, Erubor's Letter, Erubor's 2nd Letter, Love Letter, Returned Letter, Titanium Gear Widget, Tungsten Bracket Widget, Platinum Bolt Widget, Chromium Spring Widget, Sigil of Fire, Engagement Ring, Bonedust, Bittersting, Red Sunrise, Fishgutter, Maledge, Iron Short Sword, Dreadnought Spear Rarity 1 Belt, Rope Belt, The Orakur Are Watching, Zulben's Guide to Light Armor Materials, Sandals, Light Cloak, Bottle of Wine, Bread, Wild Cabbage, Plumpcot, Roach Leg, Salted Fish, Bracers, Gloves, Small Gold (1-9), Apprentice's Hat, Skullcap, Common Breeches, Lock Pick, Bag of Salt, Clothespin, Femur, Iron Ore, Iron Weapon Fragments, Map of Wylderan, Rotted Apple, Rotted Fish, Rotted Meat, Small Candle, Tankard, Detox Serum, Empty Flask, Healing Elixir I, Mana Potion I, Arrow, Brimstone, Cotton Wick, Mandrake Root, Mercury, Noximander Venom, Spider Silk, Sulfur, Healer Yohan's Guide for Healing, Tinkers Ring, Healer's Silver Band, Bless, Divine Heal, Fleshboil, Draw Water, Spark, Dazzling Flare, Buckler, Torch, Jerkin, Commoner's Shirt, Peasant Blouse, Water Skin, Knuckles, Cudgel, Quarterstaff, Short Bow, Machete, Dagger, Knife, Short Sword, Stone, Dart Rarity 2 A Wraith in the Night, Encyclopedia of Health and Practices, In Plain Sight, Poems for Children, The Complete Book of Metallurgy, The Fly's Defense, The Holy Book of Rai, The Scout's Guide to Defensive Attire, Boots, Biscuit Ration, Meat Scraps, Wild Potato, Yambi Berries, Chain Gauntlets, Small Ruby, Half-helm, Enchanter's Hat, Leggings, Map of Mistfell, Worn Silverware, Bag of Spices, Bar of Copper, Lantern, Skull, Map of Mirkland, Map of Eschalon, Cat's Eyes Brew, Potion of Haste I, Potion of Invisibility I, Potion of Leatherskin, Flight Arrow, Ambergris, Belladonna, Corpse Ash, Lamp Oil, Raven's Heart, Willow Bark, Eyes of the Direlynx, Helpful Potions for Mages, Loremaster's Ring, Navigator's Ring, Ring of the Lifegiver, Cat's Eyes, Entangle, Lore, Gravedigger's Flame, Firetouch, Reveal Map, Sonic Blast, Toxic Element, Small Shield, Chain Jerkin, Studded Mace, Long Bow, Hand Axe, Long Sword, Throwing Star, Demon Oil I Rarity 3 Goblin Talisman, Studded Belt, The Snows of May, An Axe to Grind, Crush - Smash - Destroy, Keyholes and Tumblers, Shields Up, The Fabulous Adventures of Captain Hale, The Soldier's Guide to Heavy Armor, Traps and Tribulations, Chain Boots, Bittercup Seeds, Bottle of Malted Mash, Dried Meat, Small Emerald, Medium Gold (9-29), Chain Coif, Dealer Hat, Chain Leggings, Fine Vellum, Quill and Inkwell, Bag of Exotic Spices, Healing Elixir II, Mana Potion II, Potion of Keensight, Potion of Ogre Strength, Potion of Restoration, Silver Arrow, Dried Brainstem, Dwarvish Mellowleaf, Stinkroot, Antitoxin Craft and Creation, Curing Greater Ailments, Stumpy's Guide to Combustibles, Ring of Lightfingers, Bloodletter Ring, Firebane Ring, Detox, Enchanted Weapon, Guiding Light, Leatherskin, Malachi's Gruel, Dense Nimbus, Element Armor, Predator Sight, Studded Vest, Hammer, Battle Axe, Stiletto, Throwing Knife Rarity 4 Bloodstar Pendant, Emberdrop Amulet, Alchemy on the Go: A Field Guide, Ocular Codex, The Adventures of Brambit the Thief, Heavy Cloak, Meaty Spider Legs, Steak, Plate Bracers, Full Helm, Wizard's Hat, Studded Leather, Lock Pick, Map of Amireth, Bar of Steel, Chronometer, Fine Silverware, Mithril Weapon Fragments, Elixir of Cure Ailment, Potion of Fortify Mana, Potion of Haste II, Potion of Invisibility II, Potion of Predator Sight, Powder Keg, Steel Arrow, Anise, Wormleaf, Breakfast of Champions, Toughen Thy Skin, Hardening Thy Armor, Luminous Ring, Band of Purity, Charm, Nimbleness, Sunder Flesh, Turn Undead, Polarclaw, Enkindled Weapon, Lock Melt, Trapkill, Large Shield, Chain Armor, Armor, Spiked Mace, Composite Bow, Captain's Axe, Skulltapper, Master Sword, Throwing Hatchet, Flask of Charm Cloud, Flask of Toxic Aura Rarity 5 Sledge Pendant, Ranger's Pendant, Plated Belt, A Bar Brawler's Guide, Elementary, Tales of Extreme Survival, Scale Boots, Bottle of Vintage Wine, Scale Gauntlets, Diamond Chip, Large Gold (30-99), Skullcap, Brigandine Leggings, Fine China Cup, Fine China Plate, Goblin Dice, Sextant, Healing Elixir III, Mana Potion III, Potion of Greater Protection, Potion of Nimbleness, Mithril Arrow, Black-spotted Shroom, Toadis Pollen, Magickal Clouds, Protection from Elements, Improving Weapons, Darkening Band, Blackadder Band, Badgerthorn Ring, Cure Ailments, Haste, Ogre Strength, Stoneskin, Chameleon, Compress Atmosphere, Fireball, Brigandine Armor, Fists, Masterstaff, Deathdealer, Dagger, Claymore, Demon Oil II, Javelin Rarity 6 Sharpshooter Pendant, Amulet of the Magi, A Masters Guide to the Bow, The War of Mercantilism, Boots, Military Cloak, Vintage Whiskey, Plate Gauntlets, Large Ruby, Lord's Helm, Potion of Haste III, Potion of Stoneskin, Diamond-head Arrow, Ectoplasm, Auricflax, Hasty Victories, Secrets of the Sharpshooter, A Vile Weapon Indeed, Deadening Ring, Daemon Loop, Dehex, Protection From Curses, Abyssal Freeze, Portal, Tower Shield, Scale Armor, Armor, War Hammer, Recurved Bow, Grand Axe, Harpoon Rarity 7 Vengeance Madstone, Rai Amulet, Elements of Magick, Magicka Divine, The Legendary Swordsman, Plate Boots, Large Emerald, Necromancer's Hat, Plate Leggings, Studded Leather, Bar of Gold, Potion of Invisibility III, Fused Powder Keg, Fairy's Loop, Mystic Hammer, Graven Idol, Ice Lance, Plate Armor, Great Sword, Demon Oil III, Whaleslayer Rarity 8 Warlord's Belt, Large Diamond, Huge Gold (100-400), Great Helm, Mass Boil, Invisibility, Supernova, Lord's Shield, Armor, War Maul, Great Bow, Master Cleaver, War Spear, Conqueror's Sword Rarity 9 Boots, Skullcap, Bar of Mithril Category:Items